Power Rangers Samurai: Shadow Samurai Ranger, Ready
by WildRelapsedCreature
Summary: Thalia Jane is the only child and the only heir known to the Black Samurai morpher. With her mother gone, and her father too old to fight, the responsibility to help save the world falls into her hands.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers: Samurai or any of its characters. I only own Thalia Jane. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I do not own.**

Rain heavily pattered down on the window panes of a small one story house. The wind howled, thunder accompanying its song with the sound of pounding and crashing drums. Nature's music. Now, in this small house lived a small family of two. A father and his daughter. On this particular day, old arguments and silly concerns plagued the minds of the two people, resulting in a tension filled household. What they were fighting about, well, I'll let them tell you.

THALIA JANE POV

"Thalia Jane Rosland!"

"IT'S TJ."

"You stop with that attitude this instant missy!"

"Or what? You'll send me to my room?"

"I-"

"EXACTLY MY POINT."

Before the thing could retort, a loud knock startled us both. I warily watched my father, curious to see the action he'd take. He turned to look at me.

"Don't you look at me! This isn't my house!"

Glaring, my father ripped open the door with a loud, snappy, "WHAT?"

But there was nothing there. At least, nothing living.

"Damn those stupid kids who think- what's this?"

My father crouched down to pick up a piece of paper on the doorway. His frame visibly stiffened. I saw him change from being forty five to looking sixty in a matter of seconds.

"Well TJ, it looks like you've won."

"Won what?" I asked, very confused.

"The Samurai Rangers need the Black Samurai Ranger's help."

"Xandred's back? But I thought you helped seal him away!"

"I can't answer a question that I don't have the answer to myself now can I? Though I am strongly against this, I have no choice. I can't fight anymore. You must go and help them."

"You're actually letting me leave?"

"Yes. Get ready. We leave early tomorrow before we part ways for who knows how long."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers: Samurai or any of its characters. I only own Thalia Jane. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I do not own.**

Thalia Jane POV

I never thought I'd see the day where my father willing let me leave the house before I was eighteen. I understood why he was so protective, but I was seventeen. I could take care of myself. But here I was, packing up my duffle bag. I still couldn't believe he was letting me go. Yes, the Rangers needed help, but it was still so foreign to know that the person who had been so overprotective of me for the entirety of my life, was actually letting me leave my home without much of a fight.

My father was waiting for me at the front of our house after I had finished packing up my duffle bag. If you asked me, I would tell you that I wasn't nervous. But that would definitely be a lie. Preparing myself for the next chapter of my journey, I shouldered my bag and walked up to my father. He was as silent as stone. I just wished he'd say something to me. Anything other than the silence that was currently present. We started our journey too, what I assumed, was where the Samurai Rangers resided. The entire time, my father was silent. Multiple times I thought about starting up a conversation, but I couldn't think of anything to say. I couldn't help but feel that he was disappointed in me. What were you supposed to say to your father when he was disappointed? I didn't want to make it worse.

"Look, when we get there, I'm not going to be able to stay with you." my father began, "I know you might not have had as much training as you would've liked, but what you know should be enough for you to get by. Learn from your teammates. Sometimes staying in the background is better than being front and center."

"Okay. Why are you telling me this now?" I asked, trying to not sound sarcastic.

"Because this is where I leave you. I can't go further, for this is your mission to complete. I believe in you. And this is yours now."

My father held out his most prized possession, the black pather folding zord. I remembered playing with it as a child.

I felt tears behind my eyes, "Thanks, dad." I turned to begin my walk, clutching the black panther zord to my chest. When I got a little ways away, I heard a shout.

"TJ!"

I turned back towards my dad.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!" I yelled back.

I let a small smile grace my lips as I continued on my way to the destination. When I made it into the parking lot, I saw three other figures standing next to a black SUV. I cautiously made my way forward. The one in the yellow blouse noticed me first.

"Oh. Hello. Are you the Red Ranger?" she asked.

"Oh no, definitely not." I chuckled slightly, "Ranger Black at your service."

"You guys must be my peeps."

 _Peeps? Who the hell says that nowadays?_ I thought while turning my head to the voice.

"You're the Red Ranger?" the guy in the blue jacket asked.

"No. I'm mighty green."

The guy opened his mouth to say more before he was cut off by the whinny of a horse. I raised one of my eyebrows as I saw a guy ride up to us on a white horse. A bit dramatic if you asked me.

"Woah." the girl with the yellow blouse breathed.

"With an entrance like that, you have to be the Red Ranger." new guy concluded.

I snorted quietly, which earned me a look of disapproval from our oh so mighty leader.

"Yes. I am the Red Ranger." the guy raised his folding zord.

"We're your team of Samurai." the guy in the blue announced quickly.

I had one hand on my hip as I raised my eyebrow again and turned to look at him. My duffle was still casually slung over my shoulder. Panther was in my jacket pocket.

"Let me warn you now. If you follow me, there is no turning back. Either we defeat the Nighlock together, or they will take over the world. I will give these to only those who are ready to accept the challenge." Red dismounted from his horse, "Do not accept because you have trained to do so. Accept only if you are willing to commit and fight as Samurai Power Rangers with all of your heart."

"Without hesitation," Blue spoke up first.

"I've been planning for this since I was a little girl. So yes." the girl with black hair and a light grey jacket piped up next.

"I'm ready to give it all I've got." the girl in yellow said with a smile.

"Okay, okay. Do we have to be so formal? Let's do this thing." new guy stepped forward.

The Red Ranger looked at me next. I nodded once, "I'll stand with you."

He turned to his horse and took out our morphers from the saddlebag and tossed them to each of us.

"Let's go."

We followed Red to where the Nighlocks were currently attacking. Our things had been left behind. Each of us had a new attire. I was in a solid black Samurai tunic and pants. The others were in similar clothing but with their colors accenting the uniform.

"That's enough," Red yelled to the Nighlock who was standing at the bottom of a staircase.

"Aw come on. Who are you punks?" the ugly monster whined.

"We're the Samurai Rangers."

"Samurizer!"

"Go go, Samurai!"

The six of us drew out our morphing symbols into the air. Then our transition into Samurai Rangers began. We drew our swords to begin our attack.

"Moogers! Get them!" the Nighlock cried out.

Both sides rushed forward to begin the waiting battle. I swung at the Moogers with my sword. The familiar weight of a weapon empowering my attacks. I was doing quite well when I found myself with my teammates.

"There's dozens of them!" yellow announced.

"I'd say more like a hundred and fifty." I sassed.

"We can hold them off!" blue declared.

 _Nice to know someones confident._ I smiled at my inner thought.

"We can do this together." Red interrupted my fellow teammates as they continued to speak.

Red materialized a new weapon, "Fire Smasher!"

He swung his weapon, causing all of us to duck.

"Watch it!" I snapped, annoyed at almost being filleted by my teammate.

Red then proceeded to show off as he defeated all of the Moogers in front of us.

"We've got to help him out!" blue announced as he materialized his Hydro Bow.

Pink materialized her Sky Fan, Yellow her Earth Splicer, and Green his Forest Spear. I decided to get in on the action and materialized my Shadow Whip. I then began to help my teammates continue to cut down the Moogers. Our attention was drawn to Red as he fought off the Nighlock. Red defeated the Nighlock and my fellow teammates rushed to compliment our leader. I trailed behind them. I knew it wasn't over yet. My father made me go through multiple lessons about Nighlock when I was a little girl. Much to my mother's displeasure. If only she could see me now. The Nighlock grew and tried to step on all of us. I rolled out of the way and came out of said roll standing along with Red. I stood to the side as I watched Blue shove his folding zord into the faces of my teammates. I sighed quietly before joining the group.

"Follow my lead." Red instructed, "Lion folding zord! Megamode power!"

We all copied our leader and ended up in our zords. I nodded to myself in approval. We all worked as a team to defeat the Nighlock. We ended up completing our task quite successfully. We succeeded in defeating the monster.

We ended up back at our new home. Well, Red's home. Our new one. Anyways.

"What a rush! We did good." Yellow announced happily.

"Piece of cake." Green grinned.

"Could have never done it without each other." Red continued, "I'm Jayden."

"Kevin." Blue introduced.

"Emily," Yellow spoke next.

"Mia." Pink was third.

"Mike." Green finished.

Five expectant faces turned towards me.

"TJ," I mumbled, disliking the attention.

"Bravo." a voice came from behind me. I turned, happy to get the attention off of me.

"Such energy, such grace." I raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Who is that?" Mike asked.

"This is Ji." Jayden introduced, "Our mentor."

"Welcome to your new home." Ji greeted, "You've all come from different places and families. But share one noble goal. I'm very proud of how you've come together."

"We just followed some good advice and worked as a team."

"Yes. But you are not just any team. You are the Samurai Rangers."

I smiled as we came together.

"Rangers together, Samurai forever!"


End file.
